Dora Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility
Dora Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility is the 3rd grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Yes! I finally made the opening to Barnyard from 1995, real not fake." (Dora's mom walks into Dora's room) Dora: "Oh crap!" Dora's mom: "Did I hear you make another fake VHS opening?" Dora: "Yes." Dora's mom: "What did you make?" Dora: "The opening to Barnyard from 1995. Real, not fake." Dora's mom: "Let me see." (Dora gets off the computer and Dora's mom sat on a chair. Minutes later she is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Dora's mom: "Dora, the opening is fake. Barnyard didn't exist until 2006. That's it! You are grounded (8x) for double tranquility! Now I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest here. How may I help you?" Dora's mom: "Dora uploaded the opening to Barnyard from 1995. Real not fake. I told her it was fake!" Dylan Priest: "What?! Dora is in bigger trouble! I'm bringing all of my friends over!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Dora, I've got something for you!" Dora: "What is it?" Priest gets out a bag of diapers Dora: "Oh no! Not diapers!" Priest puts a diaper on Dora Dora: "Ouch, that hurts! I wish you were all dead." Dylan Priest: "Dora, how dare you wish us all dead!" Dora: "I wish my good clone was eaten by dinosaurs." Dylan Priest: "Dora, how dare you wish the good Dora was eaten by dinosaurs!" Warren Cook: "Hello again, Dora. I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard what you put on YouTube." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm mad at you for making another fake VHS opening." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Dora, Barnyard didn't exist until 2006." Mrs. Shaw. "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are almost the worst student in the history of GoAnimate City High School." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You're expelled for a month!" Mrs. Shaw: "Now hear this. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Anthony Abate: "There will be no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount and Nickelodeon toys, no Paramount and Nickelodeon music, and no more anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Slippy V: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon for the rest of your life." Dylan Priest: "If you come near me ever again, I will push you to the ground!" Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for triple tranquility." (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Looks like I'm going to wear diapers and what I'm forced to watch for the rest of my life!" The End.